linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Shop Records
Machine Shop is a record label found by Linkin Park members Brad Delson and Mike Shinoda. It was originally named The Shinoda Imprint after Mike's last name, but it got changed until the other members of Linkin Park got involved. Mike and Brad runs the label as producer and A&R respectively. The label is notable for releasing music in rock, hip-hop, underground hip-hop, alternative rock and nu metal music amongst other genres. The label is driven in joint by Shinoda and Delson under the mantra: "We are a think tank and a creative studio." It is responsible for bringing up artists, such as Holly Brook (now known as Skylar Grey), Styles of Beyond, No Warning and Shinoda's side project Fort Minor. The label has marked up 80 releases as of 2014. On January 2009, Mike stated on his blog that the record label will be currently on hiatus due to disagreements between the record label and Warner Bros. Records. On May 23, 2010, Mike stated that a new release was likely, suggesting to look to the UK for new releases. History Early Years (2001-2002) The label was originally known as The Shinoda Imprint, named after Mike Shinoda. The label only had the potential to release the extended plays for the bands fan club annually. Shinoda wanted to release albums of Linkin Park under the label, but the albums were already managed by the parent company Warner Bros. Records, and managing the albums on his alone basis was a difficult job. The first release under the label was for the fan club, LP Underground 2.0, which was released on November 18, 2002. The label also made available some enhanced features, such as T-shirts, sticker, key-chain, a band picture, guitar pick and membership card. The album was co-produced by Don Gilmore with Shinoda. On November 17, 2003, the label released another extended play for the LPU fan club, entitled LP Underground 3.0, which featured the unreleased songs in the live album Live in Texas (which was released on November 18, 2003 through the record label). Mainstream success (2003-2007) The label was later renamed to Machine Shop after the involvement of the band members in the work. Brad Delson took over the work as an A&R representative of the label. The label got the breakthrough success after the release of the overnight recorded collaborative EP by Jay-Z and Linkin Park, entitled Collision Course, which was released under the collaboration of labels, Roc-A-Fella, Warner Bros. and Machine Shop. The EP was released on November 30, 2004. The EP was certified as Platinum in America. Later the label signed artists like No Warning, Simplistic and LNDN. Suffer, Survive became the first non-Linkin Park album and non shared label album to be released under the label. It was released on October 19, 2004. The album featured only 10 songs. The songs like "Dirtier Than the Next", "Bad Timing" and "Hopeless Case" gave a breakthrough success to the band and indirectly to the label. On November 18, 2003, the live album by Linkin Park Live in Texas was released under the label and Warner Bros., which was also certified as Platinum. It was also released as a DVD which featured Chester Bennington breaking Brad Delson's guitar. At the end of the concert, Joe Hahn threw a piece of his equipment on the stage floor. On November 22, 2005, the label again marked its success on releasing the album The Rising Tied by Fort Minor which was a side project by the founder Shinoda. Under the success of the album many artists like Styles of Beyond and Holly Brook were signed in the label. Holly Brook released two independent EPs, such as Holly Brook EP and Sony CONNECT Sets that are both under the label, whereas Styles of Beyond indirectly released singles in which they were featured through the project of Fort Minor. The singles by Fort Minor like "Petrified/Remember the Name" gave success to S.O.B. and Fort Minor. The breakthrough single "Where'd You Go" featuring Holly Brook marked number four on the Billboard Hot 100 making it the best ever debut song by any One-Hit-Wonder. The label meanwhile was also releasing EPs for Linkin Park Underground, and in addition it also released an EP for the fan club of Fort Minor, Militia. The label also released mixtapes like We Major and Razor Tag. The signing of S.O.B. brought the group back into the spotlight and marked success. On May 23, 2006, the label released Like Blood Like Honey by Holly Brook which was her debut album, which gave her the spot of #23 of U.S. Heat charts. In 2006, the label again gained spotlight after the single "Numb/Encore" by Linkin Park & Jay-Z won the Grammy Award for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. On October 10, 2005, the label released a mixtape of its own which was named as Machine Shop Mixtape. It featured many various artists like Taproot, Papa Roach, Deftones and many others. After Hiatus (2009-present) Mike Shinoda has stated on his blog that, as of January 2009, Machine Shop Recordings will be on hiatus due to disagreements between the label and its parent company Warner Bros. On 23 May 2010, Shinoda stated a new release was likely, suggesting that they are looking to the UK for new releases. The label then released the album only in America. The label then signed out artists like Holly Brook and Styles of Beyond, due to disagreements with Warner Bros. The label still releases album by Linkin Park and LP Underground. In 2013, the label again released an non-Linkin Park album Resurrection of the Wolf only in the U.S., No Warning after the band reunited. The label released albums like Minutes to Midnight, A Thousand Suns, Living Things, Recharged and The Hunting Party which marked mainstream success in United States. The label also released compilation albums for Download to Donate, like Download to Donate for Haiti, Download to Donate for Haiti V2.0 and Download to Donate for Japan. This project was handled by Shinoda and Enrique Iglesias. The label also released soundtrack albums like 8-Bit Rebellion! and Mall. The label releases the singles by the band only in United States, the release in other countries is released under the parent label. The label also released The Hunting Party outside US for the first time after hiatus in Australia. Artists * Linkin Park * Linkin Park Underground * Dean DeLeo * No Consequence * LNDN * No Warning (now reformed) * Ryan Giles * Beta State * Ayumi Hamasaki Former Artists * Fort Minor (currently on hiatus) * Styles of Beyond (departed in 2013) * Holly Brook (now as Skylar Grey) * Simplistic * The Rosewood Fall (now defunct) Current Producers * Mike Shinoda * Brad Delson * Rob Cavallo Former Producers * Rick Rubin * Scoop DeVille * DJ Green Lantern * DJ Cheapshot * Vin Skully * Jay-Z Discography Crew and Employee * Mike Shinoda - founder, president, creative director, producer, engineering * Brad Delson - A&R representative, producer * Rob Cavallo - producer, A&R * Kaiserman Tamar - vice president, New Business development * Tatiana Koffman - Director of Strategy & In-House Counsel * Rickey Kim - creative director * Lorenzo Errico - project coordinator * Patrick Thursby - project manager * Richard Kistner - CNC Horizontal Mill Operator * Stephen E. Gregory - Quality Control Director * Jody Caverly - machinist * Kymm Britton – publicity * Kas Mercer – publicity * Jessica Sklar – publicity * Annie Nguyen – publicity